Saved from the Cold
by coralreefer
Summary: Toshirou is freezing to death, but Karin is the light that saves him. They bond over christmas, hot cocoa, and casual cuddles.


Sooo the prompt is Lights, and that made me think of the end of The Giver (if any of you have read that) when he sees the light of a house and thinks there might be people inside).

Night covered the land, turning white trees to blue and bright stars to distant flecks of silver. The tips of frosted fir trees shone like spears in the dark forest, breaking the still scene with their twisted points.

Far below the treetops, a frozen hand reached forward, grasping at some unknown hope just beyond his reach. Tears crusted his eyes and mouth, and his hair was frozen into white spikes about his frostbitten face.

His limbs were weary, and he hadn't been able to feel his hands nor feet for what seemed like eternity. The cold had gotten through him to his heart, and he felt like a woolen automaton, driven to move only through repetition.

His mind had shut off. He didn't know who he was, where he was going, or why he was still trying to crawl through the deep powder when he had no gloves or boots to protect him. All he knew was that he couldn't turn back, couldn't give up until he reached something, _anything_, at the end of his slow path through the quiet night.

His fingers were black with frostbite, and he could feel his watery eyes beginning to ice around the edges. He blinked slowly, twice, hoping to stave off the freezing of his eyeballs.

Through his mental haze, he realized he had emerged through the edge of the forest, and was on top of a small hill. A red sled waited, a bright and unexpected contrast to the bleak coldness surrounding and inside him.

He wobbled on to the sled, unable to think let alone speculate about the random sled in a seemingly barren winter wasteland. He gripped the rope as the sled moved, slowly at first, then accelerating until finally coming to rest on even ground.

He blinked. Squinted. Tilted his head. Could this be real? Was the light in front of him a hallucination, meant to drive him insane, or a real and achievable point of salvation? He blinked again, realizing the light was approaching him.

He tried to cry out in a last attempt to save his own life, but his lips were frozen together. His breathing slowed. Everything faded to black, as his eyes closed and he collapsed into the light snow.

Muffled voices. _Am I dead?_ A vague sense of being supported, held. _Was the light my exit from this world of pain?_ The blackness came over him, rising like the tide and filling his eyes and ears with cotton, isolating him inside a quiet bubble.

Fuzzy noises and confused murmurs met him when he resurfaced. This time, a soft light invaded his senses, and he felt pillows around him, blankets wrapping him in a warm cocoon.

He blinked, unfamiliar with his eyes free of ice, and scrunched his nose to make sure it hadn't fallen off. _Where am I?_ He couldn't raise his head, but he could glance around. He saw people talking with mugs in their hands, felt the warmth of the fireplace, and heard quiet singing in the background. He was surprisingly content for someone who didn't know who or where he was, and why he was there.

He felt a pressure on his lower legs and glancing down, found a young girl sitting by his side.

"Look, Dad. He's awake."

A man walked over, and placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

"He still feels cold."

The boy sat up groggily, suddenly feeling more at home in his body. His head began to clear as he took in his surroundings. Heads around the room turned in his direction, gauging whether he would pass out again, or be able to stay upright. He began to sway lightly, and the girl who had sat beside him reached her arm closer, wrapping around his torso and keeping him steady.

She smelled like peppermint.

Her eyes crinkled in concern, but he smiled weakly to show that he was all right.

"Are you all right? Can you hear us now?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

"I uhhh... Yeah, I'm feeling a little better, but whaa...where am I? Who are you?"

She smiled, amused by his sudden curiosity and unexpected alertness.

"Im Kurosaki Karin. I found you in the snow, half frozen to death. You're lucky I came out to grab my sled before the storm hit, or you'd be dead right now."

His face fell into confusion, then fear, and finally gratitude.

"I guess... thank you. Thanks for saving my life Karin. My name is Toshirou." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and gazing softly up at her.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing what anybody should." She blushed, ducking her head as if to avoid his eyes.

Sweeping the room again, he noticed a brightly lit christmas tree in the corner, covered in handmade ornaments and surrounded by presents with an abundance of tape and store-bought bows. Ugly sweaters were the theme of the night, as almost everybody had one on. The house was full, but not overwhelmingly so. The happy atmosphere was already lifting his spirits.

As soon as he felt well enough he stood, and with the added support of Karin under his arm, made his way to the small kitchen where she had prepared a bowl of soup for him. He chewed his lip, suddenly guilty of the kind treatment he was receiving.

Karin seemed to notice. "It's okay, it's Christmas and this is a time of giving. Treat our home as your own, and help yourself to any food that doesn't have somebody's name written on it." She grinned, gesturing to the assortment of foods and desserts on the counter.

"Thanks," he said, quietly. He meant it.

They spend the night talking with cups of hot cocoa. Hers with marshmallows, and his with ice. Although he remembered little about his past, he knew that he was comfortable with Karin. She would listen without judgement, and not press for answers he didn't know.

They shared the sofa, a blanket covering both, their legs entwined. The longer he was around her the more he liked her, and the closer he wanted to be. Everybody was busy talking and worrying about their own lives, oblivious to their bubble of quiet flirtation and comfortable cuddling.

Before long the evening was over, and people trickled off to bed. Toshirou tensed, wondering what to do. Should he request a bed? Should he leave? He might die in the snow, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

Karin noticed immediately. She rubbed her leg against his, "You can sleep in my room, since my twin sister doesn't come home until tomorrow," she offered. He nodded, thanking her yet again for her kindness.

They wandered up to bed with the closeness of lifelong friends rather than the strangers they really were. Something about Karin called out to him, drawing him in and holding him safe near her heart.

When he saw the beds on opposite sides of the room, his smile faltered a little. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be with her, not because she was attractive or he was horny, but because he wanted the closeness of her body, the feather soft brush of her hair, the warmth of her body against the lingering cold of his.

Rather than take him to Yuzu's bed as he expected, she took him by the hand and led him to her bed. She pushed him lightly, sitting him on the bed. He lay down under the covers waiting for her to pull her pajamas on so they could be together again.

She crawled onto the bed, burrowing under the covers before turning off her bedside lamp. She turned towards him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and placing herself inside the affectionate circle of his arms.

Humming softly, she murmured, "Goodnight Toshirou."

He lay awake after she began to snore lightly, mouth open and painfully innocent against the roughness of his skin. Leaning down, he kissed her closed eyelids softly.

The gentle rhythm of her breathing slowly eased his tense, worn muscles. Exhaling softly, he replied, "Goodnight... Karin."

End


End file.
